entry_pointfandomcom-20200214-history
Blacksite Guide
Stealth Equipment & Perks The ideal class for stealth is the Thief. An Infiltrator can be used as well but you are guaranteed a keycard in the first room and there is no computers to hack. Recommended perks: * The Art of the Steal * Interference * Surveillance State * Firebug * Fast Hands * Out of Sight * Masquerade * Intimidation As with most missions a free drill can be found however it is located in the cell block and it is only useful for opening window covers. There is a crowbar too although it is not very useful for stealth. Recommended equipment: * Lockpick kit * Trackers * Microcams Recommended weapons: * Any suppressed weapon that can be concealed. Above all else, remember that once you pass the Hostile Zone, you will need to drop down. If you do not bring your equipment bag, anything inside that bag is permanently lost. Difficulty Effect * On Professional+ the jail cell doors have window covers. * On Operative+ knocking out more than 3 guards in the restricted area will cause a guard to respawn instantly. During the last section you also have to find a computer after getting the transfer code. Also there is both cell block doors but there isn't the first door which cuts the way to the other. * On Elite+ there is two guards in the room before the hostile zone and the only door to the cell block is the upstairs one. Infiltration * On higher difficulties (Operative+) guards will respawn so don't count on taking everyone out unless you do it fast. Be cautious once you start taking out guards and be aware you will have to hide every body. * Guards have difficulty seeing you on the crate where you spawn if you are prone against the wall. * One of the Guards in the lower area is guaranteed to have a keycard. * Sometimes a camera spawns near your crate which you can disable to lure a guard. However, this will make the guard check in on Operative+ forcing you to use a radio. The guard with the keycard will always be the one to investigate it. * Alternatively, you can attack a guard when they are near the crate. Just keep watch for other guards and do it quickly. * Although, if that's too risky for you, you can lure a guard near where the camera spawns, drop an item beside the wall and wait for an unfortunate guard to see it, this trick is best combined if the camera spawns as it allows you to bag a guard while the forklift is giving you cover, but it's not completely fool-proof so check for any nearby guards. * Past the electronic door is considered a Hostile Zone. Knocking out the guard on the rails to make sure they don't see you or any bodies before you move in is a wise choice. ** One Steel Cove Guard is inside, two on Elite+, and if they spot you entering that room, they will quickly become alarmed. Take them out the moment you enter the room, the easiest way to do so is to intimidate them as it should work if you continue to aim as you enter. * Don't leave bodies without hiding them in a safe location such as an area guards don't go through or a chest. ** When Guards respawn they may go through the warehouse and will move up to the restricted area, finding any bodies you've stashed there. * Inside the restricted area, it's best to proceed very carefully, especially on higher difficulties. ** Watch out for cameras; they can spot you very quickly. ** It's possible to take out all of the guards inside by waiting for them to stand next to the first doorway, although guards will always come as a replacement after the 4th. ** There are two ways into the cell block both guarded with a locked door. One is on the bottom floor inside the large room in the middle of the floor. The other is upstairs in its own room and is the only door available on Elite or Legend difficulty. *** There is a door in the first hallway on lower difficulties. Picking it will give you instant access to the lower cell block entrance. * The easiest way to get to the prison cell is to enter the first two doors you see. You may need a lockpick to do this. However, the first door does not appear on Operative+. ** Try to pick the locks in a crouching or prone position © this can help you avoid being seen by guards. ** You can climb the blue container near the spawn and simply rush to the second area if you don't want to waste time eliminating the first area. Infiltrator required. Finding Rose * There will be two patrolling guards, and one in the control room. * Try using a Tracker to avoid getting spotted when you knock out a guard. * Two chests are located in the cell block if you need to store body bags. * The control room will always have bulletproof windows. * There are four cells, each labeled A, B, C, or D. You can only open one cell at a time, so finding Rose before opening all the doors is a good time saver. On Professional+ it is usually a good idea to open a random cell before you start looking because in the time it takes to open a cell window the process will be done. ** On Rookie, you can simply look in the cells to find where Rose is. On Professional+, the windows are covered, and you will need either a blowtorch or drill to remove the covers. After you take everyone out there is a nearby drill you can use to remove the window covers, no one will hear you. * Normally, extra guards won't come to the cellblocks (unless a camera operator dispatches them). After you kill or knock out the guards, you don't need to bag them and can easily focus on finding the cell. * The best location to take out the guards inside the cell block is where the camera operator cannot see them. One example is a gap under the camera operator. * Loop cameras if necessary to take out the guards. Initiating the Transfer * Remember, there is no Trespassing status here. Going into rooms you are not allowed in will make guards shoot you on sight if they fully spot you. ** However, not all extra rooms are considered a hostile zone. Some rooms, like the storage room, can be walked in and out of freely. * The commander can be identified by his black beret, and when tagged will display a blue marker. * For this find him and take him to a room where other guards cannot go in (any locked room located throughout the area). * Planting a Tracker on him to know his location is a good idea. * On Operative+, you will need to verify the claim with a computer. It is in one of the extra rooms. * Guards start searching for the commander after 1 minute similar to how they search for Ryan in The Financier. ** Because of this, it is recommended to find the computer first. Loud Equipment & Perks The ideal class for loud is the Juggernaut as you have to move a lot during the mission. Recommended perks: * Combat Mastery * Demolitions Expert * Hidden Reserves * Dexterity * Steady Aim * Explosive Entry (If you have trouble getting through doors fast) * Weapon mastery perks for your weapons * Vital Targets * Conditioning * Vitality * Shock Plating * Battlefield Medicine You have to break through two doors throughout the mission so you should have enough equipment to not get stuck. Recommended equipment: * Armor (which one depends on your budget and difficulty of the mission) * First Aid kits (enemies drop them so you may need less than other missions) * Breaching Charges The first sections starts off with close to mid range fights, but at the blast door you will have to shoot some enemies from farther away. Recommended weapons: * F57 * CBR-C * MM20 * Thumper (as a breaching tool only) Breaking in The first sections of the mission should be traversed quickly with taking as little damage as possible and conserving ammo. There are three places where you have to stay for a certain amount of time: The cellblock, the blastdoor and the escape door. You should find cover quickly and pick up any medkits that are dropped. * The supply room has a lot of weapons, but no medkits. ** However, keep in mind that SC units sometimes drop medkits so you can easily find more. * There is a randomly spawning crowbar somewhere in the Hostile Zone. * It is still recommended to grab a keycard, as it can make bypassing some doors much quicker. ** Likewise, grabbing the crowbar may be useful. *** The door to the armory can spawn as either a keycard door or a regular door so do not rely on the crowbar. * It is recommended to have one person breach the door while the other players cover him, especially on this mission. * The first blast door takes 3 minutes to open, the second one takes 1:30 starting when Rose arrives. ** Make necessary preparations to open the first blast door. The hack can be stopped by Steel Cove soldiers, so guard it well. ** A common strategy where people use is that when they wait for the first blast door to open, they crawl and prone against the very small cover in front of the blast door, it decreases the chance of being shot and makes defending easier. Escape * When Rose is near you, if possible, hide somewhere away from the line of sight of Steel Cove soldiers. They will instead direct their attention to Rose, and since she is invincible, she can take all the damage for you. * The supply room contains a huge number of F57s, Sawblades, proximity charges, C4 and two demolition charges. Carry either of those weapons to guarantee yourself a nearly endless supply of ammunition although it may take a while to transfer the ammo. ** However, you can simply just drop a gun with no ammo (ex. a RAVEN) and take the gun instead if you don't care about attachments. Category:Guides